Tonight I Wanna Cry A Vaughn X Chelsea Songfic
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: So I was listening to Keith Urban, and I came up with a songfic for the song tonight I wanna cry. It's something I could see Vaughn doing. So Enjoy! Rated T for some language.


** Hello people. I have been reading A LOT of Vaughn X Chelsea lately, and decided to just write a quick Songfic. It's based off the song **_**Tonight I Wanna Cry, **_**by Keith Urban. I was just searching for songs and it sounded like something Vaughn would do and say. So that's how I came up with it. Enjoy! **

Tonight I Want To Cry-

A Vaughn X Chelsea Songfic

I walked down the empty hallway of my apartment complex. It was silent, more silent than usual. I stared down at my boots; they were as dirty as usual. No difference, that's the way animal traders work. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes… today had been a particularly bad day because of one event… Chelsea broke up with me.

_**Alone in this house, again tonight…**_

She told me I had forced it on myself. She claimed that her anger was my entire fault. I felt like I was going to cry the whole time, but I managed to keep my composure. That is, if "composure" meant a gruff, mean, dark attitude. When she was done, she stomped on my foot, threw the ring I had given her on the ground and stormed off.

I slid the key to my apartment in the lock and swung the door open, slamming it behind me. I picked up the remote, turned on the news, threw my bag of tools aside and plopped down in my recliner. To hell with being sober… tonight, I was going to drink my sorrows away. I got up and went to the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of wine and taking a swig of it.

_**I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine.**_

I stared around the room at all of the pictures that we had taken. We looked so happy… it wasn't fair. I took another swig and tried to get my mind on the news and off of Chelsea.

_**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me. The way that it was and could have been surrounds me. **_

I turned down the volume of the TV and began to rub my left temple. How could I _ever_ get over her?

_**I'll never get over you walkin' away**_

I've never felt the way I do about anyone… ever. It isn't fair that it had to end. That she had to leave my heart broken in two…

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show.**_

Ever since the day I lost my parents, I had tried to me strong, to shield myself from pain and heartbreak. I let my guard down for a little while, let the side of me show that never shows… and I go get my heart broken.

_**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**_

I took another swig of wine and hung my head sadly. A tear rolled down my cheek.

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain.**_

That's when it hit me… I started to sob uncontrollably. My hat falls to the floor. Tears flow out of my eyes like they had 15 years ago.

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain, from my eyes.  
**_

_**Tonight I Wanna cry…**_

I shut off the TV and wiped my eyes for a moment. But the tears didn't stop. They just kept flowing…

_**Would it help if I turned a sad song on? "All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone…**_

__I got up and made my way over to the bed across the room, pulling out a shoebox of yellow and pink papers. Each one smelled of lavender.

_**Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters**_

I began to tear one right down the middle. I was so angry that I didn't give a crap whether or not I regretted this choice later in life…

_**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better. But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way.**_

__I threw the box aside and rested my arm on the bed, staring at the one that I had begun to tear. It read _Have a safe trip home Vaughn. I love you more than anything. 3 Chelsea. _

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show.**_

I shook my head sadly. There was no way she could mean that now…

_**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control.**_

__Tear began to roll down my cheeks again. My head hurt, I really was drunk.

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain.**_

__Then the tears began flowing again… they ran down my cheeks and just wouldn't stop.

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.**_

__As I cried and cried, I heard a soft knock on the door. I snapped out of my tearful state and snatched up my hat, trying to regain my composure so my guest wouldn't think I had been bawling. I threw open the door and readied myself to yell at the visitor. But I stopped myself when I saw Chelsea standing there. Her eyes were tear stained; she looked upset still, as if she was going to cry any minute.

"What do _you _want?" I snapped.

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show. **_

** "**Vaughn… I've been thinking over what I said earlier… I was looking through things and… I want another chance… to get it right. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry," Chelsea said sadly. I ground my teeth together without opening my mouth.

_**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control.**_

__"I don't see why I should forgive you," I slurred angrily.

"You didn't have to get drunk Vaughn…" Chelsea muttered.

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain.**_

** "**Please Vaughn. I hurt you when I promised not to… I did things I shouldn't have done, said things I shouldn't have said," Chelsea said, wiping a forming tear from my cheek. "And I promise never to hurt you like that ever again…" Then I began to cry again, this time out of happiness. Chelsea threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I stopped crying.

"What was that for?" I asked gruffly.

"I hate seeing you cry," she said. "I want you to be happy…"

_**To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.**_

I leaned down and kissed her back, tears flowing down still.

"I have seeing you miserable… I love you Chelsea… I really do," I said. She smiled at me.

"Really?" she asked. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her once more.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, beckoning her inside.

**There you have it, a cute Songfic. Tell me what you think! And as for other fanfics, I will do my best with school and marching band in the way. R&R Plz. Oh yeah, AND REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! K bye!**


End file.
